


Running should be saved for the times when you're being chased

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And some for Doctor Who, But only cause of April, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Spoilers for Class, The doctor to the rescue, eventually, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: 'As they sat, broken and confused, the whirring started. The blue box appeared, and spat out their saviour. But with the wrong face.'The Doctor comes to the kids, but too late. But there are still the Governors to contend with. And he has a nurse and a fiery Scotswoman on his side this time.ON HIAUTUS, AS I AM OUT OF LOVE AND IDEAS WITH THIS FIC, AND HAVE LOADS OF WORK, SORRY! IT WILL BE CONTINUED AT SOME POINT THOUGH.





	1. I wanted to save her from everything but in the end she saved me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was bored and watching Doctor Who and this idea popped up. I'm also in love with the eleventh Doctor, so...  
> Note: Updates will not be to any schedule. I am very busy with school and exams, and depression, but I will try and update when I get inspiration. Please be patient. Thank you. xx

As they sat, broken and confused, the whirring started. The blue box appeared, and spat out their saviour. But with the wrong face. It was The Doctor alright. And that was definitely The TARDIS. But he was young, with a mop of brown hair styled into a terrible quiff. And a bow tie. And tweed jacket. He also had companions. A tall woman with fiery ginger hair, and a plain, non-descript man, with mousey hair. Very different to the old grey man.

The kids just turned. And stared. They were all still in a state of shock at all that had just come to pass. "Doctor?" Quill spoke, seeming like the only one who had any semblance of life in her. Ironic, cause she did. And that life kicked her. But she ignored it. The man in the tweed jacket smiled. "The one and only! Now," He clapped his hands, "What have we got here?" He looked around, taking in the bewildered and tear stained faces of the young teens, Ms Quill's ferocious expression and the limp body of the young girl next to the Shadowkin. And the empty Cabinet. "Oh no, no, no, no ,no!" He strode towards it, a look of pure sadness on his face. 

"Doctor?" The ginger woman called in a Scottish accent, following him. The man just sighed, and stayed where he was, looking over at the girl lying on the floor. "Doctor!" he called. "Something more important over here!" They watched as leaned over her, pressing his ear to her chest, and then starting compressions. "Doctor!" He called again. This time, the Doctor responded, rushing to his side. He whipped out his sonic and scanned the girls body as the other man pushed air into her lungs. "Rory..."  
"What?" The man named Rory asked. The kids and Ms Quill watched on, unsure what to do. "Stop. She's dead." Rory stopped, looking disheartened, but then the Shadowkin spoke. "I'm right here." It said in April's voice.

"Woah!" The Doctor, Amy and Rory all slid back to the others, and Ram shakily bought the gun up again. "You're telling me mate." The Doctor finally registered what had happened, and it fell into place. "You used the Cabinet to wipe out the Shadowkin didn't you?" he directed at Charlie. The Prince nodded, dejectedly. "And that killed her." He gestured to April's prone body. "But her soul went into him. And now you don't know what to do." He looked at their faces, taking in their hope and their hurt and their confusion. "Well," he stood up, taking Amy and Rory with him. He was going to help these broken children and their caretaker. Whatever the cost. "it's a good thing I'm here then."


	2. I wanted to save her from everything but in the end she saved me (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctors arrival finally breaks the trance, and the kids have to deal with the aftermath of a frankly terrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, i was lacking inspiration and time. But i saw Greg and Fady today for the third time ever, and Sophie for the second time ever(!!) and it gave me a boost to write.

The loud clap of the Doctors' hands startled the rest of the room, and bought the harsh reality of the day down on the broken teens. Tanya shuffled over to Ram, pressing into his back. Not only a comfort to him, but also her. With some accepted help from Rory, Quill stood, and looked over to the boy she had once viewed as her jailer. He looked broken, hair dishevelled and tear tracks still visible on his pale cheeks. Matteusz was knelt in front of him, still silently crying. Quill made her way over, batting away Rory's attempts to help her, making the baffled and concerned nurse finally give up and head over to the Doctor.  
  
"Come on Prince." she made her voice loud and authoritative. It caused Charlie to look up at her in surprise. No sneer or smug smirk this time - just a destroyed facade and a lost little boy. Quill absolutely did NOT feel any sympathy for him, she DIDN'T. "Get up." She commanded sharply. Charlie did, and rose to face her. It was then that Quill realised that the Rhodia was slightly taller than her. But she could still look into his eyes.  
  
"Moping will not help anyone now." Matteusz began to protest, but Quill silenced him with a dismissive wave. "We will ALL," she looked to the Doctor and his companions "go back to my home, and decide on a suitable plan of action once we are all present." Quill then turned to look at the Shadowkin - April. "Ms MacLean, you are included in this. Please see that someone carries your human body." She heard no protests to her plan, and smiled. Finally, she was a leader again.   
  
Grabbing the Princes' arm (so he couldn't run off to do anything stupid), Quill marched out of the hall, the rest of them following.


	3. Sometimes being saved is the same as being seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill and The Doctor make a plan, Rory gets very paternal, and Matteusz is still head over heels for Charlie.

The door slammed behind them. It was very loud in the silence. The TARDIS sat in the little garden out front, cloaked from passerby's. Quill led the miserable group to the sitting room. They needed a more, 'homely' feel. Quill may distance herself from her feelings but she wasn't incapable of showing some kindness towards a group of damaged children that were under her protection.  
  
April's body was left in the TARDIS, as that was deemed to be the safest place for her. Shadowkin April currently stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, feeling as if she didn't belong. Amy and Rory stood in another corner, unsure what they could do to help. Ram and Tanya had collapsed on the sofa, while Matteusz stood by Charlie, whose arm was still in Miss Quill's grip. The Doctor sat in the armchair, also unused to such a tense situation.  
  
"So, anyone have any ideas on what the hell we do now?" Quill asked to silent room. The Doctor leapt to his feet, ready to head into the action. "Well, I believe I know a way to fix Miss MacLean" April perked up from her corner "if that is a good start?" Quill nodded approvingly. "Very well, the Doctor shall take April to be 'fixed' while the rest of us-"  
"I'm going." Ram spoke up for the first time since they'd left the hall, startling everyone. Quill sighed at the boy, but was secretly pleased to have one less teenager to look after. "Fine. The rest of us will stay here and try to pick up the pieces. Any arguments?" No one said a word.  
  
"Good. Mr Singh, off you go." Ram got up slowly, clasping Tanya's hand as reassurance and clapping Matteusz's shoulder as he passed. He nodded towards Charlie "Look after him mate. He needs you." Matteusz nodded, gripping Rams hand in understanding. The jock smiled slightly, and followed the bubbly tweed jacketed man and large shadow out of the room and the house. "Rory," Quill addressed the non-descript man. "Yep?" He looked nervous.  
  
"Can you please check on my students physical health?" Rory nodded eagerly, and quickly checked all of the teens. "All good." The nurse confirmed. Quill nodded at him happily, then turned to face Matteusz. She let go of Charlie and walked into his personal space. "I think it best of you take the prince to his room for a moment. He needs some help. The kind only you can give him." If Matteusz was surprised to hear how much concern was in her voice, he didn't show it. He nodded discreetly, and moved to grab Charlie's sleeve to lead him upstairs.  
  
"Tanya, will you please go and make some tea." The young girl nodded her agreement, much to Quills' relief and left, leaving her and The Ponds. It was time for the remaining adults to band together and decide what needed to be done.


End file.
